Dr.Stinky
thumb|300px|rightthumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Dr.Stinky' '''is an 11 year old girl who is Australian (Australia is awesome!). thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right She is a gleek and likes cartoons. Her favourite movies are Interstella 5555 and The Simpsons Movie. She likes Daft Punk and MJ. Her favourite colour is Gold and her favourite shade is Black. She has a pet dog named Roger and she loves Spaghetti. Her favourite TV shows are Glee, How I Met Your Mother and The Simpsons. Right now, her profile pic is one of Interstella 5555. Her last avatar was of Quinn, Santana and Brittany as Harry Potter characters. Her nicknames are Stinkmeister and Stinky poo. She calls herself Dr.S because it sounds awesome. Her favourite Glee character is Brittany, her favourite Simpsons character is Homer and her favourite HIMYM character is Robin. She likes to put pictures on pages on the Glee Wiki. She watchs DVDs in her spare time. Her favourite Daft Punk album is ''Homework. Her favourite colour is Gold. Her name is Darcy. Body parts she shares with other people ﻿Hair colour: Fergie Hairstyle: Heather Morris Skin Tone: Dianna Agron Eyes: Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo Nose: Dianna Agron Mouth: Nobody but MOI! Personality: Both Daft Punk members, Chord Overstreet Boy names ﻿Her friends started this boy names thing so here are their nicknames: Hayley: Hayden Justine: Justine Michaela: Michael Darcy: Derek Friends in real life ﻿Justine Michaela Hayley Amy Taya Gemma Diana Friends on Glee Wiki ﻿GleeGirl Quinn Dianna Gleek Bleghh!!! BeatlesgLeefan Star9999 *You can ask her to be your friend. But ask first. Fanfics ﻿In her spare time, she writes fanfics. They are: *Drabulous or Fabulous? (Her Electroma-based Brittana fic) *A Night With Dracula (A vampire-human team fic, a Vampires and Humans vs. Aliens. She thinks it is her worst) *Will In Wonderland (Her Alice In Wonderland based fic) *The Show Must Go On... But Only For Some (Her first fic) She writes these for fun. Non-Glee crushes #﻿1993 Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo (Man, he is the only dude IMO to look HOT in long hair.) #Enrique Iglesias #1993 Thomas Bangalter #Zac Efron #Lucas Till And yes, they are in order Glee Crushes #﻿Sam #Puck #Artie #Blaine #Carl Fav Glee Girls #﻿Brittany #Quinn #Santana #Mercedes #Rachel Her Top 5 Episodes of Glee #Theatricality #The Substitute #Silly Love Songs #Journey #Original Song Favourite Shippings She ships : Brittana Tartie Quick St.Berry Pucktana Klaine Wemma Kind of Fabson Glee Firsts Episode: Showmance (A gleek since the beginning) Ship: Finchel Favourite character: Finn Song heard: Don't Stop Believin' Favourite episode: Vitamin D Glee things she likes now Ship: Brittana Favourite character: Brittany Favourite song: (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (She does not ship Quam though) Favourite Episode: Theatricality Horoscopes She is heaps into horoscopes and that stuff. She is a: Capricorn Year Of The Rabbit Two reasons why she now hates Finchel She got sick of them together She turned her back on them even more after Duets Favourite Characters in General Brittany Pierce Homer Simpson Robin Scherbatsky Quinn Fabray Barney Stinson Santana Lopez Sam Evans Fave Daft Punk songs Teachers Fresh Alive Face To Face One More Time Something About Us Digital Love High Fidelity Technologic Funk Ad (Backwards Da Funk) Crescendolls Superheroes Rollin' And Scratchin' Rock And Roll Fave Glee Songs Pilot: Don't Stop Believin' Showmance: Take a Bow Acafellas: Bust Your Windows Preggers: Taking Chances The Rhodes Not Taken: Last Name Vitamin D: It's My Life/Confessions Throwdown: Keep Holdin' On Mash-Up: Sweet Caroline Wheels: Dancin' By Myself Ballad: I'll Stand By You Hairography: True Colors Mattress: Jump Sectionals: You Can't Always Get What You Want Hell-O: Hello The Power Of Madonna: Express Yourself Home: Fire Bad Reputation: Run Joey Run Dream On: Safety Dance Theatricality: Bad Romance Journey: Faithfully Audition: Billionaire Britney/Britney: Me Against The Music Grilled Cheesus: One Of Us Duets: River Deep- Mountain High Rocky Horror Glee Show: Time Warp Never Been Kissed: Teenage Dream The Substitute: Forget You Furt: Marry You Special Education: (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (please don't kill me) A Very Glee Christmas: Merry Christmas Darling The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle: Thriller/Heads Will Roll Silly Love Songs: PYT Comeback: Somebody to Love Blame It On The Alchohol: TiK ToK Overmoristo When she was bored, she made a combination of her fave people's last names (Overstreet, Morris and de Homem-Christo. Since the people's last names were Overstreet, Morris and de Homem-Christo, she combined them. So, the result was Overmoristo. They're names are Chord Over'street, Heather '''Mor'ris and Guy-Manuel de Homem Chr'''isto. So, that's one of her ships. Although Heather and Chord are not in love, and Guy-Manuel has nothing to do with the other two. Heather and Chord are on Glee, and Guy-Manuel is in Daft Punk. A really random obvious trick Veridis Quo Veri Disquo Very Disco Disco Very DiscoVery Discovery= DP's second album. Her nicknames Stinky poo Stinkmeister Girlie Sam DAFTENDIREKT A random Daft Punk-related coincendence (Seriously, it's a coincidence) Well, she was talking to her friend, Justine. She asked Justine a question?: What do you prefer out of Gold and Silver? Justine answered Silver. Darcy likes Gold better than Silver. How is this a coincendence? Well, Darcy is a huge Daft Punk fan. If Justine answered Gold, then it wouldn't have been a coincedence. Darcy is giving Justine a new nickname which she is giving her in her Darcy's mind: Thomas Bangalter. Another random Daft Punk-related coincendence Darcy's 9th birthday party was held on January 3rd, 2009. January 3rd is Thomas Bangalter's birthday. Photo Gallery (She would not mind if you edit) tumblr_leqgtwx86U1qacpnso1_500.gif Quick.jpg Artina.jpeg Quick hairography.jpeg cute.jpeg Brittana friends.jpeg WhichOne.jpg P1270368.JPG P1270365.JPG P1270363.JPG Quinn-and-Finn-Back-together-Doh.jpg Brittana 3.jpg Sam Art.jpg Brittany Art.jpg Quinn Art.jpg Kurt Art.jpg Glamour.jpg Santana Art.jpg Rachel Art.jpg art.JPG funny picture.jpeg FinchelFrame01.jpg Quinn in Thriller.PNG California Girls.jpg Worst Episode Ever.jpg You Serious.jpg Partay.jpg F.U.N.jpg This.jpg Damn.jpg ScienceFictionDoubleFeature.jpg RachelSims2Version.jpg 'Sup bro.jpg I hope.jpg Epic win, dude.jpg You Fail.jpg Burnin.jpg Daft Punk Human.jpg Bear Daft Punk.jpeg Daft Punk as Humans.jpeg justin-bieber-bald-299x300.jpg|Bieber... BALD imagesDaftObama.jpeg Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo.jpeg tumblr_kwsh4wDzRC1qa48hso1_500.jpg|Mark and Dianna as a lamb and a hare bartskeleton.jpg Guy-ManHelmet.jpeg Homepage2.JPG|Her homepage thingy Homepage.JPG|Her first homepage thingy Lair Sign.JPG|Her second homepage thingy Overmoristo.JPG creepy robot.jpg Guy-Manny.JPG|<3 <3 <3 <3 To bad he's nearly 40 DX deal witb i..jpeg|A really funny pic I came across Cute picture.jpeg|The cutest puppies ever!!! DaftPunkAgain.JPG from this to this to this.JPG Glamour.jpeg I'm_awesome_you_arent_close.jpg glee_superbowl_football_2_640_fox_adamrose.jpg That's right.jpg goodbye.jpg Mark Salling.jpeg Spellbinding.JPG|I love art! Spellbinding2.JPG Spellbinding3.JPG Spellbinding4.JPG Spellbinding5.JPG Spellbinding6.JPG Spellbinding7.JPG Spellibinding4.JPG Electricity.JPG shaggy.jpeg|I love Shaggy! NewDirections.JPG|My ND pic I made with paint. shaggy2.jpeg shaggy3.jpeg shaggy and scooby.jpeg|Best Friends Brittanapillow.jpg HomepageAwesome.JPG|A homepage thing Yellow.JPG White.JPG Violet.JPG Red.JPG Purple.JPG Pink.JPG Maroon.JPG Magenta.JPG Green.JPG Girls Edition.JPG Dark_Blue.JPG Boys Edition.JPG Blue.JPG Spellbinding3 Special_Edition.JPG capricorn22.gif P2190057.JPG|My zombie Quinn sim P2200112.JPG|Something that happened with my ipod P2250172.JPG P3250353.JPG|Daphne Blake P3250354.JPG PC250204.JPG|Roger, my dog PC190019.JPG|My spongebob toy P1100362.JPG|MOI!! P3270408.JPG|Some weird picture I drew... P3260350.JPG|Emo Tranny! P3270391.JPG P3260352.JPG|My crap pic of Thomas Bangalter... P3270405.JPG|Faberry P3260353.JPG|My crapola pic og Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo P3260354.JPG|My lame pic of Daft Punk P3270390.JPG|Santana P3260372.JPG|My better pic of Guy-Manuel P3260373.JPG|Thomas Bangalter wannabe :) P3260351.JPG|Brittana P3260375.JPG|Me and Daft Punk (I wish that would happen but no) P3270383.JPG|Quick watching the sunset P3260381.JPG|Landslide So yeah, Dr.Stinky's in da house! Siggy Her siggy is this: [[User:Dr.Stinky|Daftendirekt Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, drag and drop it, zip, unzip it 10:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC)]] Funny Videos thumb|500px|right thumb|500px|right|Too funny Category:Females Category:Gleeks Category:Users Category:Glee Category:Gleek Category:Dr.Stinky Category:St. Berry Category:Pucktana Category:Users who ship Pucktana Category:Users who ship St. Berry Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Users who ship Brittana Category:Users who ship Tartie Category:Heather Morris Category:Users who like Brittany Pierce Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Users who ship Wemma Category:Users who hate Karofsky Category:Year 6 Category:11 Years Old Category:Brittana Category:Wemma Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Quick Category:Klaine Category:Tartie Category:Aussie Gleeks Category:Users who like to draw Category:Michael Jackson Category:Gaga Costumes Category:Fans of Glee Category:Fans of Heather Morris Category:Daft Punk Category:People show ship Brittana so hard it drives people mad Category:Users who hate Samtana Category:Great Brittana fan Category:Samtana is a bad pair Category:Doctor Stinky Category:Brittana ROCKS Category:No Finchel fan Category:Year of the Rabbit Category:Chord Overstreet is a HOTTIE Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:Users who don't mind Tike. Category:Australia Category:Users who used to hate Hevans Category:Users who can stand Hevans Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:Users who can't stand Finn Category:Sam Lovers Category:Sams Abs Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Brittany Pierce Category:HeMo Category:Interstella 5555 Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Robin Scherbatsky Category:How I Met Your Mother Category:HIMYM Category:The Simpsons Category:Homer Simpson Category:Users who shipped Finchel Category:Photos of Glee Category:Sam freaking Evans Category:Burnin Category:Daft Punk Fan Category:Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo Category:Thomas Bangalter Category:Bear Daft Punk Category:Overmoristo Category:Darcy Category:Teachers Category:Homework